Nintendo Gamer Issue 73
This magazine is dated March 2012 and priced at £4.50. World of Nintendo The Nintendo Network - 4 pages (6-9) The Green Zone - 1 page (16) : QTEs aren't going away, so let's make them good. Cosplay Catwlak - 2 pages (18-19) : We target an incredible Advance Wars get-up, plus Mario, Midna and more! Back in Flat - 1/2 page (20) : Mario bounds back into 2D in shock 3DS reveal. Mii News Network - 1/2 page (20) 3DS Most Wanted - 2/3 page (21) : WarioWare Loss Leaders? - 1 2/3 page (22-23) : Another dire financial prediction from Nintendo - but we should all stay calm... Ganon's Gallery - 2 pages (24-25) All About Mii - Jools Watsham - 1 page (27) : The man behind eShop's new retro-style adventure reveals his old-school influences. Uppers & Downers - 1 page (28) SOS: save our software - 1/2 page (29) StreetPass of Strange - 1/4 page (29) An Analyst's View - 1/4 page (29) 10 New Reasons to Love Nintendo #Skyrim's the Limit - 1 1/2 pages (10-11) #Dr Mario's Malpractice - 1/2 page (11) #Take the Hyrule Road - 1 page (12) #Super Mario 64.5 - 1/2 page (13) #Protect and Survive - 1/2 page (13) #Having a Ball - 1/2 page (14) #Pixel Punchers - 1/2 page (14) #Shoe-Per Mario Bros - 1/2 page (15) #Go Figurine - 1/4 page (15) #Poets win Prizes - 1/4 page (15) Previews Pandora's Tower - Wii - 4 pages (32-35) Darksiders II - Wii U - 2 pages (36-37) Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir - 3DS - 1 page (38) Code of Princess - 3DS - 1 page (39) Heroes of Ruin - 3DS - 2 pages (40-41) Kid Icarus Uprising- 3DS - 4 pages (42-45) Beyond the Labyrinth - 3DS - 2 pages (46-47) Previews Round-Up - 2 pages (48-49) Mailbox Mailbox - 2 pages (52-53) Ask Nintendo Gamer anything - 1 page (54) Timewarp Micro Machines - 2 pages (56-57) Alien 3 - 2 pages (68-69) Viewtiful Jow - 2 pages (88-89) Features Wii U: The Truth - 10 pages (58-67) The 25 Heartbreakingest Moments in Nintendo History - 6 pages (70-75) Interview - 4 pages (78-81) : The father of Final Fantasy, Hironobu Sakaguchi tells us how he's reinventing the RPG with The Last Story on Wii... Replay - Freedom Fighters - 6 pages (82-87) Reviews The Vault The Best of... *3DS - 2 pages (112-113) *Wii - 2 pages (114-115) *DS - 2 pages (116-117) *WiiWare - 1 page (118) *eShop - 1 page (119) *GameCube - 1 page (120) *N64 - 1 page (121) *GBA - 1 page (122) *SNES - 1 page (123) *Game Boy - 1 page (124) *NES - 1 page (125) Judgement Play *Glover - Denied *WCW/nWo Revenge - Denied *Solstice: The Quest for the Staff of Demnos - Approved Iwata Asks Fred Goodwin Other Credits Associate Editor : Charlotte Martyn Contributing Editor : Matthew Castle Production Editor : Steve Williams Managing Art Director : Milford Coppock Art Editor : Richard Broughton Deputy Art Editor : Phil Haycraft Friends of Nintendo Gamer : Alex Dale, Roy Delaney, Sarah Ditum, Mark Green, Ben Griffin, Rich Grisham, Tom Hatfield, Steve Hogarty, Simon Middleweek, Craig Owens, Matt Pellett, Daniel Robson, Chris Schilling, Richard Stanton, Tom Sykes, Justin Towell, Alvin Weetman, Helen Woodley Category:Contains Wii Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews